INCREDIBLE BOX!! ¦ Magic: the Gathering Hour of Devastation Box Opening 2
Jared finds a lot of treasures in his Hour of Devestation pack. Synopsis It is time for box number 2. There were 11 mythics and foils altogether in the last box. 7 foils and 4 mythics. The chat wants to keep a camel count. Jared realizes that he hasn't smelled his new cards this whole time, and allows the camera to smell too. This will go faster since he has seen most of the cards already. The first card is another Pride Sovereign. This is the second super Aeries. Jared is excited for his cat deck. Reason/Believe is not as crazy good for a rare. The fourth booster has a foil. Grind/Dust is the rare. The foil is Chandra's Defeat. Jared gets a second foil in a row. Jared gets a regular foil swamp. Jared has had two different foil swamps. Nimble Obstructionist and Resilient Khenra are new rares. Rhona's Last Stand is a great card. Jared gets the second Djeru with eyes wide open. Solemnity is a really specific card. The next pack is a foil pack. Uncage the Manogerie is a mythic! He has a mythic and a foil in the same pack! Jared finds a foil Invocation! Jared is extremely excited by Thoughtseize! Jared needs a sleave for this card! Jared places it into the packet for now, and asks for a price check on it. Jared hurriedly searches for sleeves.He finds some, and sleeves the valuable card. Jared never thought he would get an invocation. People are saying it is worth $100-$130! Jared goes straight into another foil! Another mythic rare with Majestic Myriarch. This is another mythic rare and foil pack! Gilded Cerodon is the foil. Earthshake Khenra is the next rare. Jared finds yet another foil pack. Hazoer's Undying Fury is the rare, which can be a mean card. More importantly, the foil is a Hollow One! A foil rare. Jared tries to make a joke about his Imminent Doom card. Jared finds a cat called Adorned Pouncer. It looks pretty sick. An Endless Sands is followed by a foil Frilled Sandwalla. It is one of the better commons. Bontu's Last Reckoning is a new rare. The Hour of Promise appears. Jared is missing the final hour. A Hostile Desert is combined with a foil rare Rhonas's Last Stand. It is an awesome card to have a foil of. This has been a great box. Jared is excited to find a Crested Sunmare - another mythic, which is great for making indestructible horses. This will be Jared's second Sunmare. Jared drops some of his cards. Oketra's Last Mercy is a stupid card, and Jared will never play it. Jared gets another Hour of Devestation. Jared slowly reveals a Scavemger Grounds and a foil Liluana's Defeat. The Ammit Eternal and Chaos Maw are the following rares. Jared is getting so many foils. This is the best box Jared has ever opened. Jared is guessing a foil common. The rare is an Apocalypse Demon, and the foil is a common Torment of Venom. Another Angel of Condemnation. Jared is surprised that he hasn't got a single Planeswalker. Another Razeketh, the Foulblooded is added to the treasure chest. All four of the remaining packs have different characters on them. Skeleman has not let Jared down with another foil. He gets a Samut, the Tested - another mythic. This is another mythic / foil pack! This is the first planeswalker of the box. The foil is an Island. Jared accidentally knocks over his stack of commons. The final rares are Hour of Eternity, Torment of Hailfire and Leave/Chance. Jared makes sure to sniff the last pack. Jared shows off his best cards. Total number of treasures was 15. Lots of mythics and foils. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos